Eine etwas andere Legende - An another Legend
by D-San4869
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt noch vor Skywardsword...Link ist vom Wolkenhort gefallen und seine große Schwester, Danielle, macht sich auf dem Weg ins Erdland, um ihn zu retten. Allerdings wird es ihr ziemlich schwer gemacht und was hat ihr ständig wiederkehrender Traum mit dem Erdland zu tun?


**Eine etwas andere Legende**

_Hallo zusammen, falls ihr jetzt eine Geschichte erwartet in der Link der Held ist, so muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Es würde mich aber freuen, wenn ihr sie trotzdem mal lest und mir eure Meinung dazu äußert. Also dann, viel Spaß._

**PROLOG**

Danielle und ihr kleiner Bruder Link lebten, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, in Skyloft ein kleines Fleckchen Erde, der hoch über dem Himmel schwebte. Danielle war eine der besten Ritterinnen in Skyloft und ging mit Link auf die Ritterakademie. Sie war im letzten Lehrjahr, Link im Ersten.

Danielle war eine junge, kluge, schlanke Frau mit kurzen braunen Haaren, hat blaugrüne Augen ist sehr fürsorglich und Hilfsbereit. Ihr kleiner Bruder, Link, bedeutete ihr sehr viel weswegen sie auch immer besorgt um ihn war, wenn er sich manchmal zu nah am Rande von Skyloft befand. Wie alle Bewohner von Skyloft hatte auch Danielle einen Wolkenvogel. Er hatte dunkelblaue Flügel, seine Schwungfedern hatten einen silbernen Glanz und schimmerten immer bei Mondlicht, was Link immer sehr gefiel. Sie war auch eine der wenigen Ritter in ihrer Heimat die Nachts nach dem Rechten sahen. Link wollte schon immer mal dabei sein, wie Danielle am späten Abend auf Exkurs flog und mit ihren Vogel zusammen den Nachthimmel entlang flog, bis jetzt konnte er ihr immer nur beim Start zusehen, danach musste er sofort ins Bett, weil es Abends auf den Straßen gefährlich war.

Eines Nachts wollte Link sich aus den Haus schleichen. Danielle hatte wiedermal Nachtschicht und umflog schon länger die kleine schwebende Insel mit ihrem Wolkenvogel, um nach Feinden Ausschau zu halten. Mit langsamen und behutsamen Schritten ging er zu seinem hölzernen Kleiderschrank, mit den grünen Außenrändern, öffnete ihn leise und schnappte sich sein kleines Holzschwert. Danielle hatte ihm schon etwas mit den Schwert beigebracht und übte Tag täglich, mit seiner Waffe, um Danielle zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich verbessert hatte in der Hoffnung mal Nachts dabei sein zu können. Doch sie blieb hart, meinte dass es für ihn einfach zu gefährlich sei, das nervte Link langsam und wollte endlich seine Schwester fliegen sehen! Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Haus und lief die dunkle Straße entlang, nur der Mond erhellte seinen Weg. Der kleine Blonde lief bis zum großen Flugplatz wo die Wolkenvögel meistens mit ihren Besitzern starteten, links von ihm stand ein riesiger steinerner Turm. Eine Art Aussichtsplattform war ganz oben an der Spitze von der man einen tollen Blick hatte und die Ritter am Tag beim fliegen beobachten konnte, was er auch oft mit seiner Klassenkameradin, Zelda, machte und vor ihm war die riesige Absprungplatte. Wie gerne würde er mal mit seinem Karminroten Wolkenvogel in der Nacht fliegen aber im Gegensatz zu Danielles Vogel war seiner nicht Nachtaktiv. Plötzlich erspähte er seine große Schwester am Nachthimmel, die Flügel ihres Vogels blitzten im Mondschein, das fand er schon immer richtig toll. Aufgeregt rannte er zum Ende der Plattform sprang hoch und runter und wedelte dabei mit den Armen hin und her.

"Danielle, Danielle! Hallo, hier bin ich!", rief der Blonde fröhlich. Danielle drehte ihren Kopf zum Marktplatz hin und bekam einen riesigen Schrecken, als sie erkannte, wer da am Rande der Plattform stand. "Link!", schrie sie lauthals und lotste ihren Vogel in Richtung der Absprungplatte. "Link, was machst du hier?! Geh wieder nach Hause!", er hörte sie nicht und winkte ihr weiterhin, strahlend, zu Sie war noch ziemlich weit weg als auf einmal etwas hinter Links Rücken auftauchte. Eines dieser grünen Schleime, die Nachts in Skyloft ihr Unwesen trieben, kroch langsam auf den Jungen zu "Link! Pass auf, hinter dir!" brüllte sie so laut sie konnte. Da drehte sich der Kleine um, leider zu spät und wurde von dem grünem Glibbermonster eingesogen. "Ah! Danielle, Hilfe!" flehte der Blonde, versuchte sich aber zu befreien, indem er mit seinem kleinem Holzschwert in den Glibber hineinstach, was das Vieh gänzlich kalt lies. Voller Angst um ihren Bruder spornte sie ihren Vogel an schneller zu fliegen, der kalte Wind peitsche in ihrem Gesicht, doch das war ihr jetzt egal, sie musste Link retten! "Link, ich komme, halte durch!" rief sie ihm zu und da passierte es. Das dämliche Vieh kroch weiter auf den Rand der Plattform zu, verlor den Halt und fiel, zusammen mit ihm hinunter. "Link, Nein!" schrie die junge Frau panisch und schnellte mit ihrem Vogel nach unten, um ihren Bruder noch, vor der dichten Wolkendecke, auffangen zu können. Beide streckten ihre Hand aus, sie hatte ihn schon fast, als sie plötzlich eine Windböe erfasste und zusammen mit ihren Vogel gegen die Steinwand unterm Wasserfall knallte. Vogel und Reiter verloren das Bewusstsein, Link hingegen verschwand in der dichten dunklen Wolkendecke "Danielle!" Alles wurde Schwarz.


End file.
